


[Art] The Emoji Tarot

by TKodami



Category: Emoji - Fandom, Tarot (Divination Cards)
Genre: MS Paint Art, MS Paint Bang, The Tower (tarot card), emoji, major arcana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKodami/pseuds/TKodami
Summary: An emoji tarot card that didn't quite qualify for the MS Paint Bang. Posted for Amnesty.





	[Art] The Emoji Tarot

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy the idea of a deck of tarot cards based on emoji. If I'm inspired, I may end up doing a whole deck.


End file.
